Entangled Operations
by DantesClover
Summary: There's numerous groups, and agencies that have the job of special operations, and black ops missions. Danny Glacier works for one. Known by his codename, 'Church,' join Danny as he eventually has to stop the agency, he once stood by. My first Call of Duty fic! Please R&R. Rated M, for intense violence, strong language, and sexual themes later on. OC characters are main ones.
1. Blacklist

_Prisoner of war. _Those three words can capture the attention of an entire audience. Maybe even an entire country. There's just one problem with that. For Army, it could be very well known that the enemy have a prisoner of war. For Marines it's the same. Just like Air force, Navy, and most other military branches. There are several that do not such as Navy SEALS, Delta, and most black ops groups. There are some even more secretive people...like the Task Force 141, S.A.S, CIA, and in this case, a blacker than black special operations group, known as Blacklist. For all special purposes, this organization isn't even real. But oh no it's real...very, very real.

**[] [] []**

_Handcuffs..._ thought the chained agent in his mind, _Perfect_. The rooms lights blinded the agent with such intensity, he could barely keep them opened without feeling like his eyelids were going to explode.

There was the sound of a door slamming, and the agent heard footsteps, what sounded like high heels. Then a slam on the table in front of him.

Although not able to see clearly, he was able to get a few glimpses of his surroundings. The table in front of him, the chair he was sitting on. The window at the back of the room, as well as the many goddamn lights. So many.

There was whispering from what he assumed was a female, and male voice. However, the agent couldn't remember what had happened, or how he ended up here. But it wasn't amnesia, he had gotten past that, or he assumed.

"What's your name soldier?" the woman's old voice asked him. The sound of metal scrapping against what he assumed to be cement.

The agent coughed, he felt numerous bruises on his body, as well as some cuts. His shirt was removed, displaying grisly bruises, and large slash marks, from knives and various other sharp objects.

"Bill Murray." the agent laughed, as a fist came crashing down against his face. Blood spilled down his nose. "Fuck..." the agent coughed.

"We've been doing this for two months Mr. Glacier." the old woman's voice sighed, in annoyance. "MacTavish is dead, Price is gone, and Simon Riley isn't going to come riding on a white steed and save you!" the woman's voice yelled in Glaciers face.

Danny Glacier was the agents name, a Blacklist operative, and special forces expert. After serving in the Navy. Danny immediately took on the Navy SEAL training. He, surprisingly passed. But was court-martialed for disobeying direct orders. It was at this time, during his stay at a military prison, that Blacklist noticed him. Two things sparked their interest. His age, being twenty five. And his natural skill, and reactions in the field. He had a knack for killing. They quickly took him in, and inducted him into the program. He passed this training as well. He was instantly sent into the field, during a special mission involving the assassination of a high Iraqi official known by the name, 'Malak Ali.' It was during this mission that Danny met two soldiers that would quickly become his life long friends. John MacTavish, aka Soap, and Captain John Price.

"You think this is a game?" the woman yelled, snapping Danny out of his trance, "Do you? You think Blacklist is gonna send people to save you? Do you?"

Danny sniffled as the blood started to dry and crust on the sides of his nostrils, "I don't think...Ms. Hawthorne." Danny chuckled, "I know..."

"Get him out of my sight!" the old woman yelled as she waved him away. Two large men entered, bald heads, almost seven feet high, and at least two-hundred and fifty pounds.

"Whoa guys, can't we talk about this?" Danny joked as the two henchman unlocked the handcuffs, and stood him up.

"Chandra," Danny caught a glimpse of what looked like her assistance, but again, the lights were at such a high setting that it was almost impossible to keep them open. Danny had noticed that everyone in the room was wearing sunglasses...aside from himself of course. "It's the CIA, they want to know where wee at."

"I don't have time for this!"

"Ma'am...they say they might start an investigation."

"Let them do whatever the fuck they want, by the time I'm finished, they won't be able to find Ghost, Soap, Price, or even Church!" Chandra snarled. Exiting the room in a huff.

As Danny was being dragged back to his cell...he let his mind drift off to how he got himself this mess in the first place, and how getting out would be the fight of his life.

**[] [] []**

**Three years ago. April 5th, 2013.**

Danny Glacier, often called by his codename, 'Church,' sprinted up the side of the nuclear scarred, and gray colored hill. AS-50 Sniper rifle strapped to his back, MP5SD in his hands, and com in his ear.

"Church, this Overrun, comeback over." static buzzed through Danny's eardrum as the voice on the opposite end spoke.

"This is Church, I copy, what's up Overrun?" Danny asked, as he took to one knee. The breezy winds of the Chernobyl, Russia, almost caused Danny to shiver.

"We've got a situation." Overrun answered, "Seems Malak has changed direction. Looks like he won't be meeting with Makarov."

"Are you shitting me?" Danny sighed, as aimed down his scope checking the dead, and dry grassy plains for enemies.

"Nope." Overrun stated, "You're mission still stands. Seems Malak will be making his usual stop at safe house three."

"That's about two miles in the opposite direction." Danny complained as he quickly stood up and bolted back from whence he came.

"Yeah, well quit your bitching. Intel is always too late." Overrun said, as the com in his ear made a static noise.

"Well, fuck you too Overrun." Danny coughed, as he dove into the ground, lying prone, his ghillie suit making him nearly invisible.

"Contact us when you make the hit." Overrun said, "Overrun out." and with that, the com was clear of static.

Danny crawled slowly his gray colored MP5SD blended in nicely with the colors of the grass. Or lack thereof.

The grounds of Chernobyl were crawling with soldiers. Not a civilian was in sight. It could have been because this part of the city hadn't been populated for awhile now. Could have been because Makarov was present. Could have been a lot of things. But Danny's job wasn't, _'what could be,'_ Danny's job was, _'what was.'_

Two soldiers, clad in simple gray uniform, and ski masks. Walked passed each other, moving slowly and checking their feet often.

"Son of a bitch." Danny sighed, as he continued to crawl to the left, hoping to pass them. One of the soldiers stopped suddenly, and took out a pack of cigarettes. The other solider walked over soon, asking for a cigarette, the two took a smoking break.

Danny started to move quickly, crawling passed them as fast as he could. When all seemed clear, and after about four minutes, and twenty-three seconds of crawling, Danny stood up, and started sprinting.

Danny couldn't help but notice...well, the lack of color within the city. It was as if someone nuked it with gray. Someone had nuked it, but not with gray.

The cold winds would cause any normal soldier to perform poorly. But not Danny, Danny was Blacklist, and Blacklist trained their soldiers to be perfect. Anything less, and you were out. Plain and simple.

About ten minutes passed, and Danny was already where Overrun said Malak Ali would be. Danny, barely out of breathe, and still strong. Slipped into an abandoned building, unnoticed, and unseen.

The building was broken, but it provided cover, standing at at least nine stories. Danny had some floors to clear.

Suddenly, Danny heard yelling, several Russian soldiers were placed upstairs. "Fuck!" Danny swore as he slipped into a room on the sixth story.

The men were yelling in Russian. They said something along the lines of, 'I heard something run upstairs.'

"Shit." Danny snarled, as he readied his MP5SD, and planted into cover by the door. His finger flipped the safety off.

Two soldiers ran passed the door on the sixth floor quickly, Danny popped out and squeezed the trigger. The MP5SD hissed as six pullets exited the chamber. A small streak of blood exploded as the rounds pierced the backs of the soldiers. The soldiers fell, tumbling down the stairs, and landing at the end of the stairwell. Dead.

Danny moved swiftly down the steps, and lifted one on his back. He dragged the other into the room on the fifth floor, and hid them behind the sofas and other furniture.

"Church, where are you? Malak's probably pulling up as we speak." Overrun's voice blared through the com. Danny shook his head as he threw off his pack, and pulled out his sniper rifle.

"I'm on it Overrun." Danny spat, as he quickly assembled the .50 cal round sniper rifle, and lied prone. The barrel of his gun facing outside the window.

"You better hurry," Overrun said, "It does not look like he'll be staying for tea and scones...if you catch my drift."

Danny removed his ghillie helmet, and stared down the scope of his rifle, adjusting the bi-pod, and sights. Zooming in and out with the sniper rifle, Danny quickly scanned the area.

Danny breathed in a few times, and then popped out a picture of Malak Ali. He was rather older, an Iraqi with a long rap sheet. He had been helping fund Makarov's Inner Circle for more than a year now. A man like that was dangerous.

The cross hairs of Danny's sniper rifle fell upon Malak. The Iraqi was wearing a large overcoat, along with other winter clothing. A turban graced his head as he walked.

"This is Church to Overrun." Danny said, "I have a positive I.D on Malak Ali." Danny said, as he licked his lips. Keeping careful lock on his target.

"Copy." Overrun said.

"Sloppy." Warhammer critiqued, "Might wanna train up a bit." he said, completely serious.

Danny bit his tongue out of respect for his superior. But deep down, he was fuming. "Take the shot when you're ready." Overrun ordered.

"Don't get wet feet." Warhammer chimed in. Warhammer was in the same squad as Danny. Warhammer, aka, Eugene, was ex-Delta. Recruited by Blacklist after noticing his advanced knowledge of several key targets. Including Vladimir Makarov, and General Shepherd. Warhammer worked very close with Shepherd.

Danny charged the sniper shot, and then held his breathe. "Yippee, ki, yay, motherfucker." Danny chuckled as he pulled the trigger.

The sniper rifle kicked back into Danny's arm, causing him to move back slightly.

The round sped through the air, curving slightly from the wind speed. The bullet went clean through Malak Ali's skull. Brains, and fragments of bone exploded in a fray of blood.

"Confirmed hit." Danny said, as he started packing up. Getting to his knee's, and disassembling the rifle to put back into his pack. Getting ready to move.

**[] [] []**

**Five minutes prior.**

"Eyes up Soap." Captain John Price said in his deep British accent. "Malak should be exiting any second now."

"Aye," Soap said as he aimed down the scope of his Barret .50 cal. "The sooner we can take him out." Soap said loading his sniper, "The sooner we find out where Makarov is."

Both Soap, and Price were in full ghillie suits, this wasn't the first time the two had been on a mission together, and it for damn sure, wouldn't be the last.

"Take the shot when you're ready." Price said, as he stared through the binoculars, lying flat on his stomach.

Soap nodded as he kept a steady eye on Malak. Soap, and Price were located on the south side of him. So they were overlooking the various broken down buildings and things like that. The gray sky did nothing to lighten the dull mood.

Soap took a deep breathe, and placed his finger over the trigger. The wind died down, and right as he was about to fire...a shot was heard.

"Bollocks!" Price yelled, as he watched Malak's head explode, leaving the ground beneath him drenched in blood.

"Who was that?" Soap asked, knowing full well he didn't fire his sniper.

"Upper left hand side. Ninth story, fourth window!" Price yelled, as Soap quickly took aim to the location Price had given.

"I see him." Soap said, his heavily Scottish accent was never off. He took aim at the mysterious man in a ghillie suit.

"Don't shoot!" Price said quickly, "They'll notice were here." Price reminded, "We remain invisible. We go after him."

Soap nodded, "You got it boss." Soap said packing up quickly, and grabbing his M4. Price grabbed his CM901 and followed Soap.

Eager to meet this new face.

**[] [] []**

"All right Church, you just clocked yourself a five minute window, get to the LZ, now!" Overrun yelled through the com, "It's at least a mile a way, so you're gonna need to double time it soldier."

"You got it!" Danny yelled, as he ran to the window at the back of the wall. Nine stories up was high, but he was wild. Danny quickly rappelled down the side, kicking off the wall with speed. He finally landed on the ground, and tossed the fuzzy parts of his ghillie suit. It was specially designed for this purpose. Danny had offered the idea saying, 'People are bound to notice me if they see a guy sprinting full speed, who would make Bigfoot look naked.' It was true.

Danny, now that the camo was removed. The body of the ghillie suit was an olive drab style, paramilitary uniform. Simple, yet effective.

Danny sprinted through the streets, he heard soldiers yell in Russian, and fire at him. Bullets whizzed passed him as he ran. The streets were filled with abandoned cars, and other various obstacles. The land was a ghost town.

Danny fired back, firing his MP5SD with one hand, he slid into cover. The bullets caused his arm to kick back as he squeezed the trigger down.

Danny emptied the magazine, and then removed it. Quickly sliding in another magazine, Danny stood up, and dashed across the hood of a car, rolling behind more cover.

"Behind the brick wall!" one of the soldiers yelled, as he fired his AK-47 into the bricks. The rounds almost caught Danny, as they went clean through the brick. Puffs of red smoke dissolved into the air, as they pierced the side.

"Shit." Danny swore as he crouched low, and moved swiftly away. However, the soldiers were still on his tail.

Danny finally managed to slip into an abandoned building, when the com sounded again, "Church, come on! You've got two minutes left."

"I'm practically there." Danny laughed as he casually jogged through the door, "So keep your panties on and wait for me."

Danny exited the building, when a bullet shot a few feet in front of him. Danny looked down, "There's no way that was an accident." Danny said, "It was a warning shot."

Danny raised his hands, and a figure exited the bushes. A tall man roughly six two, or six one exited the brush. He wore a beanie, and had what appeared to be a scruffy, graying beard. "Who the hell, are you?" he asked Danny, as he kept his hand on his assault rifle.

"Names Church." Danny replied, as he lowered his hands down to his sides.

"Church," Price said, as Soap exited the brush as well, "What the hell kind of a name is Church anyways?"

"Dunno." Danny chuckled, "Beats a plain name like John." he answered back, very witty, and sarcastically.

Soap looked at him quizzically, "You CIA?" Soap asked, as he held his M4 close to his chest, ready to attack.

"Not exactly."

"Well then what are you?"

"Church, that's it, you got sixty seconds, if you're not here by then, I'm leaving!" Overrun yelled through the com.

"You go on ahead." Danny said, "I'll meet you back at base. I found something that I can't pass up." Danny replied.

"Your funeral pal." Overrun said, "But I-copy." Overrun flipped some switches, and started to take off in the chopper, leaving Danny on the ground.

"I suppose you were sent to kill Malak too?" Danny asked, as he scratched his head. Danny had dark brown hair, short dark brown hair. But Warhammer, and Overrun regarded it as a, 'cute cut,' as it was somewhat styled. When, in actuality, it was just how he woke up.

"We were." Soap said, in his thick Scottish accent, "But what I wanna know, is how in the bloody hell you pulled a shot like that off."

Danny chuckled at the compliment.

"Were headed back to base." Price said, his British accent intimidated Danny slightly, "Come with us." he almost ordered, "I've got some questions to ask."

Danny clicked his teeth, pondering the offer, after all, it's not like help was coming anymore, "You got beer?" he asked Price.

"Heineken's." Soap winked.

"Then you can count me in." Danny said, as he walked over to the two soldiers, shaking both their hands in introduction.

Unbeknownst to Danny, Price, and Soap, that this would be the start of a friendship that would last for a very long time.

**[] [] []**

**Back at the Russian, base of Task Force 141. April 5th, 2013.**

Soap was nearly crying from laughter, leaning over in his chair as he held his stomach, "And then, Gaz says, 'Nice. Your fruit killing skills are remarkable.' Like I kill fruit for a living!" Soap laughed.

Price chuckled to himself as he took a swig of his beer, "So what's your story Church, you got a story?" he asked him.

Danny took a sip of his beer, and nodded, "Mhm." he answered, as he swallowed the alcoholic beverage, "I do. But it's boring."

"Nah!" Soap said, as he ran his hand through his mohawk, "No, story is boring." he raised his beer, "Unless Price is telling you one."

"Har," Price retorted, "You cheeky little bastard." Price said, slugging Soap in the shoulder, to which Soap shrugged off.

"Well," Danny said, as he leaned forward on the table, "I had a rough child hood. Dad, left before I was born, and mom died during child birth. I was in an orphanage most of my life." Danny explained, "When I turned thirteen, I started acting up. I was the bad kid. Drugs, sex, alcohol, all that shit." Danny laughed, "I got my act together, and wanted to join the military."

"Glad you did." Price said, turning serious, "None of that makes you a man." Price pointed to Danny, "This...right here." he pointed to the table, "Makes you a man."

Danny smiled, and nodded.

"What happened after that?" Soap asked as he opened another beer.

"Well, after that, I was around eighteen." Danny said, "The beginning of this year I completed the Navy SEAL training."

"Nice." Soap said, "Hard work." Soap raised his beer to Danny.

"Well, it ain't no walk in the park." Danny laughed, "I was deployed on my first mission in February." Danny said, "It was a success, the next one...eh, not so much." Danny winced.

"Why what happened?" Price asked, as he took a Villa Clara cigar from his pocket, and lit it. Taking a few puffs.

"Some bullshit." Danny explained, "I had orders...I disobeyed them." Danny said, very vague, and obscure. "I was court-martialed and sent to a military prison."

"Sounds like a load of bollocks if you ask me." Soap shook his head, "What happened next?" he asked, both Price and Soap intrigued with this young man.

"Well, that's when Blacklist found me." Danny said, taking a swig from his beer, finishing it off. Soap tossed him another, and he opened it up.

"Blacklist?" Price asked, as he let a puff of smoke exit his mouth. "Not familiar with them. Branch of the CIA?"

Danny shook his head as he drank his beer, "Nope." he said, wiping his mouth, "It's blacker than black special forces organization. Think CIA, but much...much deeper."

"Bloody hell." Soap burped.

"Basically." Danny laughed, "I've been working with them ever since." Danny smiled, "Were good at what we do."

"I bet you are." Soap said, glancing at Price, who made eye contact with him. They both thought the same thing.

"We could use a man like you." Price said, "A man who knows his stuff." Price pointed, "You fit the bill."

Danny took another swig of his beer, "I'd say yes...but my allegiance is with Blacklist." Danny explained.

"I still have toes with the S.A.S." Price said, "It's not that hard." Price explained, "Honestly, sleep on it. See if this...Blacklist will let you work for us."

"If not, I'll talk with them." Soap said, "They're having you do missions like assassinations, and things like that. We do that too, maybe not with the same discrepancy, but still."

Danny listened. For once...he felt like he belonged with them. Like a bond of brothers...a bond that wasn't broken by alliance.

"I'll bring it up." Danny said, checking his watch, "But for now..." he stood up, "I gotta get back to my base."

Soap, and Price stood.

"They give you free reign like this?" Soap asked, impressed, but also...at odds with that idea of free reign.

"Yeah." Danny said, "We're outside the bounds of CIA, and regular military protocol." Danny chuckled.

"Impressive." Price said, "Task Force 141 could use that." he goaded him on. Hoping that if he said it enough Danny would make an effort to join them.

"Don't worry." Danny pointed, "I won't forget to bring it up."

"Better not." Soap laughed.

The three men stood there. In front of one another, all tied together by one thing. War. And although it wasn't the best thing. It was the best thing they were good at.

"I'll be in touch." Danny said, as he shook Soap's hand, and then Price's hand. "See you around." he waved, exiting the base.

"I like him." Price said, cigar still burning in his mouth. Smoke filled the air and space around his beard.

"Why?" Soap chuckled, "Does he remind you of me?" Soap nudged him, "Those same tendencies I had?"

"I'm not gonna kiss your arse." Price smiled, breathing in the cigar again, "But to some extent yes." he answered, "He's got some good ties."

Soap nodded in agreement. "Let's hope he takes that offer seriously, eh?" Soap said to Price. Who nodded in agreement.


	2. Operation Contagion

**Blacklist Embassy, U.S.A. April 7th, 2013.**

**[] [] []**

Operative, Danny Glacier straightened out his tie, as he walked up the steps of the Blacklist Embassy. On the surface, Danny had been thinking hard about Soap, and Captain Prices offer, about him joining Task Force 141. Very hard. Danny had all the qualifications. But still...he felt, like something would be missing.

Danny put his hands in the pockets of his slacks, he had no idea why they wore suits. Because if by some off chance they needed to defend the place, suits were not the best bullet stoppers. Danny knew that the best. He walked up the steps to the very large Embassy, Danny had once worked with the CIA, as a Navy SEAL. So he knew that Blacklist not only was larger, and more dangerous, they were also the most invisible. Though that didn't stop them from constructing a building the size of the White House, in Rhode Island.

Danny walked up to the doors, two guards stood outside. The Blacklist attire was strange, they looked almost like Secret Service, with the suits, and the glasses, but the odd thing was you could clearly see their Kevlar, as well as they brandished heavy weapons, not an average pistol, I'm talking M4's, to M60's.

"Morning Rob." Danny said, flashing his badge at him. Rob nodded, and let him through. The doors swung open, and Danny was hit with the ever cool, and fresh crisp air of the Blacklist Embassy.

The office was huge, everyone had their own cubicle on the first floor. But Danny wasn't an office worker. He was a field agent. And he had a new assignment.

The button to the elevator doors was glowing, and Danny pressed it, and waited. He was surprised who he saw inside.

"Oh, look who's back!" Warhammer, laughed, next to him was another part of their squad Overrun, and his companion, Steel.

"Hey Church." Overrun said, as Danny entered the elevator. Overrun was a head shorter than Danny, standing at about five eleven or so. Danny was six.

"Hey Overrun," Danny said, pressing the button to the maintenance room, "You talk with Fisk yet?" Danny asked, referencing the leader, and founder of Blacklist, Ronald Fisk.

"Nah." Overrun said, "Didn't you hear?" he nudged Danny, "I guess Shepherd is gonna be giving us our assignment."

"Wait...like in, General Shepherd?" Danny asked, as the elevator doors opened in front of him. The three Blacklist agents exited.

"Is there any other?" Steel chuckled. The African American agent was about as tall as Warhammer, but not quite.

"Fisk is allowing him?" Danny asked, as the four walked to the end of the hall way. Blacklist was large, and the place Danny worked was considered, 'black ops.' Top secret kind of stuff.

"Apparently so." Steel chuckled, "Simple mission really."

The four of them finally made it to Fisk's office, and entered. Nobody was inside, which was slightly odd.

Fisk's office was much larger than the office anyone else had. There were four chairs in front of his desk, and one chair behind it. A coffee table in the middle of the room, four large book shelves, two on each side of the wall, and finally, behind him, two M4's crossed, with a sword down the middle. Below that the words, _'The only thing necessary for evil to triumph, is for good men to do nothing,'_

"Certainly patriotic." Danny remarked, as he sat down in one of the chairs. Danny hated waiting, he was an impatient lad.

Overrun fixed his glasses, "That's Edmund Burke." he pointed to the words, and nodded with a sense of pride.

"Who?" Warhammer asked, sitting down as well. Warhammer was the tallest, standing at six five. He was easily two hundred pounds, he had a bulky awkward build.

Whereas Overrun was a bit smaller, and skinnier, and Steel was a middle. Danny was different. He was more lean, and had more definition than puffy muscles.

The door opened, and an older man entered, "Oh, gentlemen, you're already here." he said, as he sat at his desk.

"Mr. Fisk." Danny said, standing up and shaking his hand, "Good to see you again." he said, sitting back down.

"And you as well Mr. Glacier." Fisk said. He was clearly older, around seventy years old. He had started this company thirty years ago. And he was proud of it. "Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet, General Shepherd."

General Shepherd stood off to the side, he was an older man as well. Graying almost white hair, and that mustache suited him. He wore a full suited, army camouflage outfit, and held his beret in his hand.

"Shepherd," Fisk said, "This is operative Danny Glacier, aka Church, next to him is Alan Chivers, aka Overrun, and over here we have Tyrese Johnson, aka Steel, and you already know Eugene Luger, aka Warhammer." Fisk stated.

"My, my, my..." Shepherd said, his voice gravely, "Looks like you got yourself quite a team." he chuckled, "You boys work for me now."

Danny turned his head slightly, "With all due respect sir," he looked at Fisk, "I've actually had something to bring to your attention."

"What is it son?" Fisk asked. Danny had a huge amount of respect for Ronald Fisk, for several reasons. The main being that he took him in when no one else did. Danny and Ronald had a very deep relationship. Tandem to Soap, and Price. Danny considered Fisk a father figure.

"I've been selected by Captain John MacTavish, and Captain John Price," Danny said, noticing Shepherd recognize the names. "To join their Task Force special operations program."

"Funny you should mention that." Shepherd pointed out, "I thought I recognized a Danny Glacier." Shepherd said.

"Danny, you know that Shepherd is also a key asset to Task Force 141, correct?" Fisk asked Danny. But Danny was unaware of this.

"No, sir." Danny shook his head, "I was not made aware of this." he explained. Noticing that Shepherd looked at him approvingly.

"Tell you what." Shepherd said, "You four go on a mission for me, and you can consider yourself a Task Force 141 operative. Sound like a deal?" Shepherd asked.

"What kind of mission are we talking here?" Steel asked, "Assassination, recovery, search and destroy, sabotage, what?"

Shepherd placed his beret on his head, and adjusted it, "Well, I'll explain..." he said, as Fisk leaned back in his chair, eager to listen.

"About two years ago, Captain MacTavish successfully killed the leader of Russian Ultranationalist Party, known as Imran Zakhaev." Shepherd explained, "This was a great victory, however, a man by the name of Vladimir Makarov has now risen to power, overtaking Imran Zakhaev's place, he is now in charge of the RUP."

"You want us to kill him?" Danny asked, "Because that won't be a challenge." Danny said, confidence in his voice.

"No." Shepherd said, "I want you, and your Blacklist agents to disable several nuclear missiles, currently under Makarov's control." Shepherd explained, "Makarov doesn't give a shit about our peace treaty. He will use those nuke's."

"How did he get them?" Overrun asked, he was the intelligence of Squad 13. Which was the four members squad name.

"He's dealing with an arms member known, as Alejandro Rojas." Shepherd explained, "I have the boys at Task Force looking for him right now, but he's like a ghost. I mean you think finding Makarov is tough." Shepherd sighed.

"At any rate." Fisk intervened, "Your mission will be to disable these nuclear weapons, and this is optional, but attempt to find any available intel on Alejandro Rojas." Fisk said.

"Sounds easy enough." Warhammer chuckled.

"How long do we have?" Steel asked, as he was always waiting to the last minute for things.

"You will have five months." Shepherd said, "There are about five nuclear warheads in Makarov's custody. So that gives you one month for each nuke."

"Where is he keeping them?" Danny asked, as Shepherd handed him a document. Danny opened it up, and flipped through the pages.

"There being held all over; Russia, Iraq, and Brazil are the few we know of." Shepherd said, "Though that would leave two more."

"Well, at least we've got a General that's good at math." Danny remarked as he flipped through several of the photographs in the document.

"At ease, Glacier." Fisk said quickly, knowing that Danny had troubles with authority. "When do you what Squad 13 to ship out?" Fisk asked.

"As soon as possible." General Shepherd said, "Whenever that is, let me know. I'll provide you with a more detailed briefing."

"This is more than enough." Warhammer interrupted, "We'd be happy to lend a hand." he said, shaking Shepherds hand.

Danny, Alan, and Tyrese, really had no say in the matter. Eugene was squad captain, and so whatever he said goes.

Looks like Squad 13 had their work cut out for them.

"One other thing." Shepherd said, as Fisk's office door opened. "You'll be assigned a new teammate." he said, as footsteps were heard entering the office.

"Lt. Samantha Fletcher, reporting for duty, sir." the young woman said. She stood at attention, and saluted the two men.

"Are you kidding me?" Danny yelled, almost instantaneously, "Are you fucking kidding me? A woman! Sir, with all due respect, she's not even Blacklist!"

"Too bad, Fisk isn't in charge of this one." Shepherd spoke, cutting Fisk off before he could say anything.

"I kinda like it." Steel said, twirling a toothpick in his mouth, "Gives us something to look at." he winked at Samantha, who gave him no eye contact.

"Do you have her file, sir?" Warhammer asked, as Shepherd handed him two documents. Danny thought this was odd that she had two files, but really didn't pay it any attention.

"I understand you don't have a very strong Pilot, well Ms. Fletcher here is an excellent fighter pilot." Shepherd said, "As well as driver on the ground. You'll need that for this mission."

"Need that my ass." Danny huffed, as he slumped in his chair.

"Is there a problem, soldier?" Shepherd asked, in shock at the disrespect Danny displayed, "because if there is, I have no problem reassigning you to a job involving scraping the shit off of Army Rangers boots."

"Minimum wage?" Danny asked, being funny. Fisk stepped in almost immediately.

"That's enough!" he yelled at Danny, "Danny..." he pointed, "Shut up." Fisk ordered, "I don't want to hear another word out of you."

"Yes, sir." Danny hissed, as the young pilot, Samantha looked him over. She had no idea why he was so frustrated.

"Well," Shepherd said, "If that's all, then you five can meet me here tonight, and we'll discuss our plan of attack." Shepherd said, "Dismissed."

It was gonna be a long five months...

**Present Day. Location: Off the grid. Date: Sometime in 2016.**

**[] [] []**

Danny was well aware of Price's whereabouts. Blacklist had the dirt on everybody. However, he would bet a lot of money that Soap and Ghost were still alive...those fuckers were hard to kill. Even for an organization like Blacklist.

Chandra Hawthorne, Blacklists lead director since Ronald Fisk's death in late 2013. She was after Danny, and she had caught him. Ensnared him in her trap. Danny was a good agent, an excellent soldier, and an even better spy. But he wasn't god, I suppose the blood on his brow, and the bruises he bore was proof of that.

Chandra was after something, intel that Danny had, intel that could Blacklist in the tank for good. And it all had to do with the Contagion Operation.

**Three Years ago. Pripyat, Russia. Date: May 12th, 2013.**

**[] [] []**

"Who the fuck does Shepherd think he is, sending us out here on a goddamn goose chase for nuclear warheads?" Steel spat, the chewing tobacco in his mouth caused him to slur.

"Orders are orders." Warhammer retorted, as he scanned the grounds for hostiles. "And if you wanna blame someone blame me. After all I am the one who accepted."

Steel shrugged, and checked the cartridge to his M60. Pripyat was a cold, and very dull place. It had more light than Chernobyl, and Danny knew from experience, but all of Russia seemed to have a very gray drab to it.

Squad Thirteen sat aboard their Humvee, Overrun sat in the driver seat, meanwhile Danny, Steel, and Warhammer were outside.

Their newest addition to the team, Shade, sat on the turret of the Humvee. She was also one of the 'conditions,' of the mission, that went with great argumentation. Now don't get me wrong, Blacklist had female agents in the field all the time. However, when Shepherd thought he could just place Ms. Samantha Fletcher, within Blacklists agency, and Fisk sat back and said nothing...well, that upset him.

"See anything Church?" Steel asked, spitting some more tobacco juice from between his teeth. It kept him collected.

"No, sign of any hostiles." Danny said, staring down the dual scope of his HK416, "Looks like we can move." he explained.

Each member wore a standard Blacklist uniform. It wasn't infiltration attire, as those were for one man commando's, such as Danny. But it was comparable to Delta uniforms, with a crossover of Navy SEAL attire. Danny described it as, 'the perfect cross between the two.' He was quite a fan.

The area was cold, but that didn't stop Steel from wearing his uniform without sleeves. He took pride in his biceps, but the Army Ranger tattoo he had was what he took the most pride in.

Warhammer, on the other hand, wore his uniform to the T, adding know adjustments or anything. He felt it disrespected Blacklist.

Overrun didn't feel that way, he was the one of only members out of team that wore a helmet. And painted on his entire helmet, was a shark. The helmet was gray, and along the sides were black lines to symbolize gills, and at the tip, was a giant opened mouth, with teeth. He thought it looked cool. The others not so much...

Danny, although not adding a lot, he added some. Mainly to his uniform, there was an American flag, on his shoulder. And he wore his mask, and special tech glasses. When switched on, it was sonar technology. His mask had a wolf painted on the front of it. And suited him nicely.

Shade, Samantha, being new, she didn't really have anything to add, but she did have a wrench painted on her helmet. Which looked cool.

Weapons, weapons were key. Danny was middle range combat, he typically carried three weapons. His HK416 customized, his Beretta, and an MP5SD, although not always silenced.

Warhammer was long range, and support. He carried a Desert Eagle, and a silenced MP, as well as an M249 SAW customized, along with the majority of the grenades.

Steel was heavy, and close quarters combat. He carried an M60 customized, RPG along with ammunition, an AA-12, with drum magazine, and a Desert Eagle as well.

Overrun was light, he was also middle range and distance combat, but also explosives, and bombs expert. Steel liked watching things explode, Overrun could make things explode. He usually carried a G36 customized, his Intervention sniper, an M9, along with claymores, and C4.

Shade, the newest combatant, was long range, she carried an M21 EBR customized, as well as a G18, and M9.

The team was deadly. That's why they called themselves Squad Thirteen, they were unlucky for the enemy.

"Okay, here's a layout of the garage." Warhammer said as he turned to meet Steel, and Danny, "Shade, and Overrun you are gonna wanna hear this." he said.

Shade, and Overrun exited the vehicle, and walked over to where Warhammer, Danny, and Steel were, they would need to make a very planned, and calculated.

"There's three layers." Warhammer circled on the map, that he had rolled out for them. "It looks like a normal garage, but as soon as you head downstairs, there's some freaky shit."

"What, like Frankenstein kind of shit, or like, CIA kind of shit?" Overrun asked, trying to be funny. Danny chuckled.

"No, I mean like, pass codes, and shit like that." Warhammer explained, "This is a big place for Inner Circle."

"Well, how about we post snipers, Shade, and Overrun, outside the garage." Danny suggested, "Then you me, and Steel all head inside."

"That is the most retarded idea, I've ever heard." Warhammer said, "Why would we post snipers outside, if the facility is underground?"

"That is an excellent point kind sir," Danny said, "If I may offer a rebuttal, go fuck yourself with a cactus."

Warhammer rolled his eyes.

"Listen..." Danny said, "Snipers take care of the garage," Danny circled on the map, "You, me, and Steel clear the second level. Then Shade, and Overrun make it through easy. By then, we'll already be on the third floor, and Overrun can start setting up claymores, and C4 for when the reinforcements arrive."

"Church has a point." Shade said, the way her build was, she was clearly a woman, let's just leave it at that, "Not only is it less work for you guys, but the second level won't hear the gunshots, so you'll have the element of surprise."

As much as Danny didn't want to admit, he had a fondness of Shade, "Exactly." Danny pointed to the map.

Warhammer scratched his chin, "Fine." he explained, "But if anything goes wrong, Church, you're responsible."

"Very well." Danny shrugged, "It's better than whatever the hell you were gonna come up with." Danny retorted under his breath.

"Okay, Overrun, Shade, you two will post up several yards away." Steel said, "As soon as all tangos are down. Shade, you will go and get the Humvee.

"Got it." Shade nodded.

"I'll head in with you guys, and place the explosives." Overrun said, "And then after that, where do I go?"

"You'll head swap places with Steel. Steel will then head back to the Humvee, with Shade, and drive around back, hidden from view." Danny explained, "By then, Warhammer should have the nuke deactivated."

"Are they live nuke's?" Shade asked.

"No." Danny said, "They require several components before they actually can be ready to fire." Danny said, "It's our job to make sure that doesn't happen. So were removing the insides, and making sure they can't be set off."

"Shouldn't that be Overrun's job, I mean he's good with explosives right?" Shade asked, unstrapping her helmet.

"You ask a lot of fucking questions." Danny shook his head, "Just follow orders, don't get shot, and you and I will be on good terms. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Excellent."

Danny charged his HK, and walked over to Warhammer, "Ready to move?" Warhammer asked Steel, and Danny.

"Ready when you are." Steel said, spitting out the rest of his tobacco. Danny's face wrinkled beneath his mask.

"Yeah, let's hit it." Danny said.

The three Blacklist agents made their way to the garage slowly. Crouching and walking, they made sure to stay out of view.

Overrun, and Shade were already sprinting to their positions, in order to take down the first floor. Shade's heart was pounding, she didn't wanna fail. I mean she was a simple, Marine pilot, why would they want her in Blacklist? I suppose that was a question that would never be answered.

Overrun pressed his comm, "In position." he said. Shade hurried quickly to her position, and then pressed her comm.

"In position as well."

Warhammer, Danny, and Steel continued to move forward. The shop was odd, extremely odd. There was a large, windy path that stretched in front of it. But what was odd, was this garage shop was right in the middle of nowhere. Just right smack in the middle of the hills, and plains.

Steel stared through his binoculars, "I count six." he said, giving a rough estimate of how many soldiers were actually there.

The three crawled up to the side of the hill. Warhammer, Steel, and Danny were now lying prone against the side of the hill. In front of them was the dirt road, and beyond that was the garage. It was about thirty yards away.

"Get ready to move on me..." Warhammer said, "Three...two...one. Go!" Danny, Warhammer, and Steel all jumped up quickly, and bolted for the shop.

"Shade, I got a sniper on the rough." Danny yelled, "Take him out before he see's us!" he ordered, as he continued to run.

Shade aimed down her scope, and stared at the soldier. His attire looked like OpFor, but they weren't they were Inner Circle members, or maybe it was a mixture of both. Who knows, all Shade knew was that the kick in her shoulder meant that the enemy in front of her was about to drop.

The comms buzzed, "He's down."

"Nice shot, Shade." Danny praised, which was rare.

"I count six inside." Warhammer said, planting himself into the wall of the shop. Danny, and Steel did the same.

Danny flipped on his glasses, "Seven." Danny counted again, "Were gonna need to do this quick." Danny said, flipping off his glasses.

The shop had three layers, but technically four. There was stairs on the first layer, meaning you could go up to the roof. But other then that, it was just an empty garage, with car parts, and gun racks.

Several Inner Circle soldiers paced inside, there was four on ground level, one on the stairs, and two out front smoking.

There was only five of them. Which meant two of them would have enough time to either, yell, fire a weapon, or alert the others.

"Shade, Overrun, we need to do this together, so don't fire until every one is in position." Warhammer instructed.

"I got visuals on the the two inside." Overrun said, "They have a simple patter, one walks forward, and they pass each other. Then so on and so forth." Overrun said.

"I spot two tangos outside." Shade said, "Their standing and smoking. But cigarettes only last so long." she adjusted her scope slightly.

"That's four." Steel said, "That means there's three left." Steel said, "I see one one on the stairs. And two relaxing by the T.V."

"Is that soccer?" Danny asked, "I actually wanted to watch the game."he laughed. "I think it's Mexico, against Brazil."

"Oh, yeah didn't we have a bet on that?" Steel said through the comm, "Cause when Brazil wins you're gonna owe me twenty bucks."

"I think you mean when Mexico kicks Brazil's ass, you're gonna owe me twenty bucks." Danny laughed.

"Shut it you two." Warhammer said, "Get ready to take them out." he ordered, "Shade, Overrun, you have visual?"

"Copy." Shade agreed.

"Copy." Overrun acknowledged.

"Then get ready." Warhammer said, leveling his M249. Danny readied his HK switching it to single fire. Steel readied his weapon as well. "Three...two...one. Execute." Warhammer said, and Danny was first, jumping through the opened window.

Shade and Overrun fired in unison. The two soldiers outside smoking collapsed, one bullet two heads. And one large pool of blood. The soldiers inside dropped hard, blood stained the concrete floors as they fell.

Danny aimed high, and fired a round from his assault rifle. The bullet went clean through the Inner Circle members skull. The once white wall was now painted with a red splat. Danny fired two more rounds into his chest for good measure.

The two guards sitting by the T.V, didn't have time to react. Steel had already thrown a knife, that caught the soldier in the throat.

Meanwhile, Warhammer, had fired two rounds through the second soldiers eyes. "All members down." Danny said, as he walked over to the T.V. Danny tossed aside the slumped guard, and then wiped the blood off of the T.V screen.

"Goal!" the T.V blared, as several members on the Mexican team started to cheer, and applaud. The score was six to four. In the Mexicans favor.

"My, my." Danny chuckled, as he looked at Steel, "What have we here?" he asked, naively. Steel sighed.

"Shade, Overrun, double time it over here." Warhammer ordered.

"We never shook on it." Steel said, "Plain and simple."

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit!" Danny argued, "That was fair and square."

Shade stood up, and ran for the Humvee, meanwhile Overrun hightailed it over to the shop. Everything was on cue.

"Church, Steel!" Warhammer snapped, "Get it together." he ordered, "This is an assignment! Not some goddamn training mission!"

Danny, and Steel said nothing, "I'll take point." Danny replied after silence. Overrun climbed in though the window.

"Steel, you and I are switching." he said, as Steel nodded.

"Got it."

Danny walked over to what looked like a small door in the floor. Danny pulled it open, and was ready to breach the second layer.

Overrun, and Warhammer were right behind him. Danny aimed down his sights, and took point. He knew full well as soon as he entered this layer, he would be taking lives...but that was what he was good at.

**(A/N) Greetings fellow, CoD players, fanfiction readers, guys, gals, dudes, and lady dudes! Thanks for the hits to my story. Greatly appreciated. :) This idea came to me, awhile back, and I never really decided to post it. Mostly because, although Soap, and Price are in it, they're not in it till later on. Like awhile later. It all culminates to a point that should shock your faces off! Tons of plot twists, and revelations. So, I hope you all continue to read. If anybody was wondering. It is not AU. If you wanna call it AU, you can, because Danny/ Church is present, during some of the big scenarios, but I don't think that it should be considered AU. Anyways...please review! It makes my day! Let me know what you think, and if you like the characters so far.**

**Cheers,**

**DantesClover**


	3. One down, four to go

**Pripyat, Russia. May, 12th, 2013.**

**[] [] []**

"Glacier, I want you to take point." Warhammer ordered. Danny Glacier stood on the garage floor of the small shop. Beneath them...a nuclear warhead.

Danny saluted, and yanked open the doors that were on the floor, "On me." he whispered through the comm.

Danny aimed down his sights, and paced slowly down the steps. On ground level, the shop looked like a garage, or mechanic store. But beneath it...was laboratories, and science offices, things straight out of B-Grade military movies, but this wasn't a movie.

"Two tangos." Danny said, taking to a knee. Overrun was behind him, placing C4 on the walls, and on places he knew would cause damage.

Warhammer knelt next to Danny, "Church, move up." he instructed, and Danny bolted to the doorway, standing more inside.

The corridor was tight, extremely tight. Two soldiers could barely fit together, and walk down the hall. Red lights lit up the floors, and the sides of the ceilings, at least they had an _idea_, of what they were doing.

"Warhammer I've got eyes on. Give me the signal, and I'll drop them." Church said, staring down the scope of his HK416. The gun still on single fire.

Warhammer tapped Overrun on the back, signaling him to lay low. "Roger," Warhammer whispered, "Put'em to sleep."

Danny nodded, and pulled the trigger. A round exited the chamber with a hiss, and the bullet went clean through the soldiers skull. The second guard snapped to attention, but Danny had already sent three more bullets to his body. The two soldiers collapsed. "Tangos are down." Danny said. "Moving up."

Church moved down the small corridor, checking his corners, Warhammer was right behind him, his weapon ready.

Overrun moved cautiously behind him, he was okay with field work. But he preferred to be behind the gun of a turret, or an AC130. Just his preference.

Danny hurried down the hall, "This is Shade to Warhammer, I've got a situation, come back over." Shade said over the comm.

"What's the problem?" Warhammer asked, slowing down slightly, as Church made it to the end of the hall.

"We've got unidentified tangos inbound on our position." Shade said, as she stared at three Humvees driving up to the garage. "What's your recommendation, over?" Shade asked.

"Steel has access to a predator drone." Warhammer said, "Tell him to use-"

"Negative!" Danny yelled, "Maybe you were unaware that we have a _fucking_ nuclear warhead underneath this shop!"

"Nuke isn't live." Steel said, "Besides, I wanna blow shit up." Steel chuckled, but the sound of the comm cut him off.

"That is a negative." Warhammer said, "Church has a point." he said, "Lead them out a ways, and then blow them to hell."

Shade scratched her neck, "I can do my best." she said, stepping into the Humvee, "Steel, let's go!" she yelled, as Steel ran over to the turret.

Danny rolled up his mask to scratch his chin, and then pulled it back down. The wolf in and of itself was intimidating.

"You ready?" Danny asked, as he planted into the wall, ready to breach the last levels of the shop. Warhammer readied a nine-banger flashbang, and Overrun aimed down the red dot sight of his G36.

"Breaching in three...two...one."

**Present Day.**

**[] [] []**

Danny sat in the cold, dark, and damp cell. His hands were shackled, and his body visually displayed signs of torture. He couldn't believe he'd been set up, or worse, that he fell for it. He hoped that Soap, was better off. He hadn't seen him since after a few months ago. But he hadn't seen Price since after...since after he went M.I.A. That was three years ago. Now he was on the opposite side of the spectrum. The last time he saw Soap, they were talking about their next operations. And now he was here...the most remote, and hidden jail in the world. Why? Because it was run by Blacklist.

Ghost! Ghost was still alive...but he, and Danny didn't exactly get off on the right foot. Church still remembered the first time he and Ghost met. A Wolf, meeting a Skull. That was an odd thing, but the two were excellent soldiers. And although Mr. Glacier at times wasn't fond of Ghost, he respected him...immensely. And he could tell that Simon Riley did as well.

Danny heard his cell door swing open, and a Blacklist operative entered. "Looks like Chandra still has questions for you?"

"You must think that I'm up for answering them, huh, you fat fuck?" Danny chuckled, as the operative kicked him in the face. Danny crouched over, holding his face.

"Up." he ordered, as Danny stood, "Against the wall!" he yelled, throwing Danny against the cell wall, and unshackling him.

Church wasted no time, he turned around, and slammed his elbow into the operatives face. He didn't let the face of his victim leave, he wrapped his hands around the operatives neck, and brought his face hard into his kneecap, with a crack. Danny knew that he had either broke his jaw, or his nose.

Danny grabbed the pistol from his holster, and aimed it at the operative, but before he knew it, he felt the barrels of two AK-47's against his neck.

"Fuck."

Danny tossed the gun on the floor, and felt the soldiers kick him to the floor. After some unnecessary punches, and kicks. Danny was handcuffed. Sometimes he wondered if he'd ever get out of here...

**Pripyat, Russia. 2013.**

**[] [] []**

"Flashbang out!" Warhammer yelled, as he chucked the device inside. Church slammed the door, waited three seconds, and a loud boom was heard. Danny wasted no time, he kicked in the door, and flipped the fire rate on his HK416, to full auto.

"Moving!" Danny yelled, as he held the trigger down. Bullets bounced, and punctured the sides of the walls, and soldiers. Bodies dropped left and right. There was at least ten men inside.

Overrun, fired his G36 in bursts, dropping several soldiers, as he side-stepped next to Danny. Warhammer stood in the doorway, raining down a hail of gunfire from his M249 SAW. The bullets seemed endless, and so did the soldiers.

The last level of the shop was completely open, there were crates, boxes, and some racks. But aside from that, it was mostly empty.

Church slid into the cover behind the crates.

The soldiers were yelling to each other, as they frantically, and desperately, fired their AK's at the three Blacklist operatives.

Overrun unclipped the gun from his strap, and with both hands lifted the gun over the crates, firing blindly into the fray.

"I'm out!" Danny yelled, and dropped the magazine to his assault rifle, he slid another in there quickly. But a grenade bounced in front of him before he could charge it. "Shit!" he yelled, as he instinctively kicked it aside.

The grenade flew to the opposite side of the wall, and bounced off a crate, landing back at the enemies. The explosive shrapnel caught several soldiers in the legs, turning their bodies into ripped, and mangled flesh.

"Nice!" Warhammer praised, as he continued to fire his SAW into the crates. The soldiers weren't safe behind cover. The rounds that pumped through that LMG, were relentless, each bullet pierced the side.

Danny unclipped his MP5SD, and slid over the crates, firing it into the soldiers. Several of them dropped instantly, from the bullets that entered their flesh, others ran for cover.

Overrun fired bullet, after bullet and dropped the fleeing soldiers with each one. The lights on this level were simply white...which made the blood stains, and mangled corpses that much more visible.

**[] [] []**

Dirt kicked up on the side of the road, as Shade drifted the Humvee to the side. Steel held down the triggers to the turret. Three armored vehicles were giving chase to them.

"For fucks sake Shade, can you drive straight! Were the ones with the turret here, not them!" Steel yelled, annoyed.

Shade rolled her eyes, as she continued to swerve out of the way. The three Humvees chasing them were no match for her skill. But they did have RPG's...a lot of RPG's.

Each bullet that cranked out of that .50 cal turret, hit the sides of the vehicles. Slowly but surely whittling the armor down. Steel continued to fire, aiming more for the tires than the glass, or the armor part.

Shade quickly slammed on the brakes, and Steel felt his gut slam into the turret, "Fuck!" he yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trust me!" Shade chuckled. Shade put the Humvee in gear, and slammed on the gas toward one of the Humvees. The sudden stop had caused all three to need to do two things. Slow down...and turn. Dust kicked up into the air, as she neared closer, and closer to the Humvee.

"Oh shit!" Steel braced himself, as they collided with the vehicle. The head of Blacklists Humvee was plated with spikes, although not noticeable, they were noticeable when Shade plowed into the side of the weakened armor.

Steel fired into the now ripped open hunk of metal. Blood, bone, and shrapnel flew everywhere as the rounds sunk deep into the enemy.

The two other Humvees rounded around for more action. Steel turned the 360 degree turret to the left, and fired at the vehicles.

Shade slowed down to turn, and Steel quickly tossed two grenades down on the floor, giving them a five second window. More than enough time.

Shade, slammed on the gas and sped off. Steel waited...and waited. The Humvee was rounding that turn where Shade had slammed into the other vehicle, until it was directly on top of the grenades. Steel couldn't have asked for a better show. The grenades exploded, causing the vehicle to rip to shreds., two explosions, in that close proximity. Well, you can imagine the grin on Steels face.

The last Humvee sped off, not wanting to face them. Shade stopped, and Steel opened up the UAV, ready to send the predator drone...to it's helpless victim.

**[] [] []**

"That's all of them." Church said, his mask rolled up to his nose, and a cigarette burning in his mouth. "Warhammer you ready to put these nuke's to sleep?" he asked.

Warhammer nodded, as he walked over to what looked like a large semi. It was flat, clearly used for moving, there was a large tarp covering it. Overrun, and Warhammer pulled it off, and as the tarp fell the warhead was revealed...and it was very, very intimidating.

"Fuck me sideways..." Danny whistled, as smoke exited his nose.

Overrun nearly shook in his boots from the size of the thing, "And you're positive that these things aren't live...right?" he asked, his tone nervous.

"Intel said they were not..." Warhammer swallowed, "But let's just make sure we keep our hands out of things that don't look like they need to be moved."

Overrun, and Church nodded in unison.

Warhammer walked over to the front of the nuke, revealing it's open plated bowels. It looked offline, and unready. Some of the teams angst subsided when they realized that there wasn't even active plutonium or any other chemical inside. But the components were all there.

"This is Steel to Church, do you copy?" Steel asked over the comm, "Hostiles up here are taken care of, should we head down?"

Danny flicked the butt of his cigarette away, the last puff of smoke escaping his lips before he answered, "Copy Steel, you're clear to head down."

"We'll be there shortly."

Church hopped up on some boxes, and sat down, charging his HK416, as it still wasn't charged from when he reloaded last.

As Eugene, and Alan worked on the nuke, Danny couldn't help but start to daydream. His mind going back a few years, to when everything was good, when everything was okay. When he wasn't stuck in a world where killing was all he knew. When he was happy.

"Church."

The female voice snapped Danny out of his daydreaming state, and made him flinch slightly. Shade stood in front of him. Either Steel, and Shade had suddenly turned into Superman, and Flash...or Danny was daydreaming longer than he thought.

"Sorry." Samantha chuckled, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me." Danny quickly retorted, "I was thinking that's all." he replied, hopping down from the crates, he pulled his mask over his face.

"That's a nice tattoo." Shade remarked, noticing the, '13' that graced on the right side of his neck. "Mean anything special."

Danny shrugged, but not in a nonchalant way, in a very cold...and uncaring shrug, "Just a number..." he said, walking over to Overrun.

"What's his deal?" Samantha asked Steel, who sat with his body propped up against one of the crates. His toothpick forever in his mouth.

"Who Church?" Steel chuckled, "He's an odd one." he laughed, "I mean, hell. I'm about three years older than him. But I wasn't know Navy SEAL."

"He was a SEAL?" Shade asked in awe, her helmet resting underneath her left arm, "Was he like the thirteenth recruit, or what?"

Steel turned silent...very, very quickly, "No." he sighed, "Thirteen..." Steel twirled the toothpick in his mouth. "Thirteen days." he laughed, his laugh was one of sadness, almost like a whimper.

"Thirteen days?" Samantha asked confused. Suddenly the sound of metal hitting the floor was heard. Causing both Steel, and Shade to look over at the three of them.

"Success bitches!" Overrun clapped his hands, "Am I good, or am I good?" Alan chuckled, as he did a little dance.

Warhammer wiped his brow, "Because I totally didn't help." he replied sarcastically, "You're good with explosives Alan, but when it comes to nukes, you got nothing on me."

Danny smirked beneath his mask, "Well, mission accomplished, that's all that matters right?" he laughed.

"Basically." Warhammer said standing up. A flash went across his face as Overrun took pictures of the nuke, they would need them for documentation, and for help in the field.

"Church, you and Shade head back to the Humvee. Overrun, Steel, and I will finish up here." Warhammer instructed.

Danny almost let out an annoyed groan, but bit his tongue. He walked passed Shade, not even acknowledging her as she followed him. It's not that Danny hated Shade...it was just...well, complicated.

Shade honestly had no idea why Danny had such intolerance for her. Maybe it was because she was a woman, maybe because she thought she was better. Only Danny knew.

"He just wants us to wait by the truck?" Shade asked, trying to make small talk. Everything seemed much less awkward with small talk around.

"That's what he said, isn't it?" Danny said. The question was rhetorical, but Shade took any opportunity she got.

"That's what I heard." Shade said. She took a moment, stopping to fix the strap to her M21, and moving closer behind Church.

"Well, then that's what he said." Danny replied, "If you can't remember an order, maybe you shouldn't be in this Squad."

"Won't happen again."

"Better not."

The two walked in silence, moving up the steps to the garage. They walked passed bodies, and bloodstains, all dehumanized from the experience of pulling a trigger, and taking someones life.

"Warhammer, this is Church." Danny said, as him and Shade made it to ground floor. "Were up top, situation appears normal."

"Any sign of hostiles?" the comm filled with static as Warhammer's voice spoke through the other side and into the teams ears.

"Negative." Danny said giving the place a quick scan, and then sitting down on one of the tables in the garage, "All looks clear." he said.

"Copy, we'll be up in a few."

"Copy."

Shade scratched her forehead. She had quite a lot of hair. Even for a military woman. It surprised Danny, most chicks had short haircuts, Danny was a sucker for girls with short hair.

"So what's your tattoo mean?" Shade asked. She was curious about the mysterious, '13,' plastered on the right side of his neck.

Danny didn't reply, he simply shrugged, "Something you probably wouldn't understand." Church said quickly.

"Try me." Shade said, leaning against the wall. She started overlooking Danny, and her ind was filled with quandary. Who was he? What did he do? Why did he wear a mask? Why was he so young?

Danny sighed, "Look..." he looked at her, "You're an FNG, okay, the fucking new guy, or girl." he corrected himself, "So don't try and figure me out, and then fall in love, and we end up saving each other quitting the agency and having a life together somewhere in Venice, Italy. Okay? Don't get in my fucking way, and I won't get in yours."

Shade nearly turned red from embarrassment, "Yes...sir." she stuttered. She felt confused. Church was...odd. He seemed perfectly normal. With Steel, Warhammer, and Overrun, they were like best buds. Or so she assumed. But she didn't know the true Danny Glacier.

Church stood up quickly, aiming down the scope of his rifle, "Warhammer, I got a situation here..." Danny said, "Looks like enemy hostiles inbound, and a lot of them..."

The sound of a choppers wings was heard, as it circled the shop. It wasn't just Inner Circle, it looked like OpFor...it couldn't have been...could it?

"Get down!" Danny yelled, tackling Shade to the floor. The twin machine guns on the chopper revved up, and started firing at the shop. Hunks of concrete, and other materials broke, and splintered. Danny laid over Shade, protecting her.

_Double standard?_ Shade thought,_ If all he wants is me out of the way, why is he nearly suffocating me by covering my body with his own?_ She asked herself.

"Headed up now!" Warhammer yelled.

"This is Squad-13, to base, do you copy, over?" Overrun spoke through the channels on his comm. If he got through, air support would be warranted.

"This is Base, what's up Squad Thirteen?"

"Requesting air support!" Overrun yelled, as the three booked it up the steps to Church and Shades position.

"Will you need pick up?"

"Yes!" Overrun yelled.

Church stood up, and gripped Shade by the back of the collar, and hauled her to her feet. He half carried, half dragged her behind cover, and threw her behind the crates.

Shade felt a warm liquid soak through her clothes, "Oh shit..." she said, feeling her stomach, and her chest. Nothing? She looked down at herself, and her arms. No, bullet holes, no injuries, then where was the...Church.

Danny cradled his left shoulder, as he tried to fire his assault rifle, he wasn't accurate. Not by a long shot. But the intimidation factor, of Danny still fighting was enough.

"Church is hit, I repeat, Church is hit!" Shade's voice filled the comms, frantic, and concerned. This was her first rodeo with Blacklist after all.

"Danny!" Warhammer yelled, "How bad I is it?"

Church slumped down, desperately trying to stand, "You.." he grunted, "Kidding me...it's just a flesh wound." he said, through grit teeth.

Blood dripped down the sides of his uniform, and soaked through the attire. It had clipped him pretty good, and the bullet was still inside.

Warhammer, Overrun, and Steel were firing at the chopper from inside the building. The chopper started to circle them yet again.

There was no land vehicles...which Danny found strange. But there was land soldiers, several Inner Circle, and OpFor members rushed the shop.

"This is base, we have an AC130 inbound on your position. ETA is two minutes." static filled the comms as base spoke, "Package will be danger close. I repeat, danger close."

"Shade, get to Church, and head to the lower levels, we'll cover you!" Warhammer yelled. The sound of light machine gun fire filled his ears, as the rounds tore the incoming soldiers to shreds.

Shade bolted for Danny's position. Several soldiers ran to him, aiming there guns high to shoot. But a hail of bullets met them as Shade held down the trigger to her G18. The soldiers ate led, as they crumpled to the floor.

"Come on, Danny." Shade said, swinging his hurt arm over her shoulder, and leaving his good one for shooting.

Church's pride was hurt, as Shade helped him walk. Danny wasn't a prideful man, not at all. But he had troubles with trusting women. Don't get me wrong...he loved women as much as the next guy. But again...it was complicated.

Danny and Samantha made it downstairs. Danny slumped down, holding his shoulder, "Son of a bitch..." he muttered.

Shade didn't say anything, but the bullet was still lodged in his muscle...which did not look pleasant, not by a long shot.

Warhammer, Steel, and Overrun booked downstairs.

"AC130 in bound." the comms said.

The whole building shook, as rockets, and missiles hit the ground. Bullets rained down like hail onto the soldiers. The whole building almost collapsed, in fact what was left standing wasn't much. The creaks beneath the shop made Squad Thirteen uneasy. But they managed.

"No, heat signatures. Squad Thirteen, you are clear to go. We'll do a fly by, and land when you're ready for pick up." the pilot said.

"Copy," Warhammer said, "We'll pop smoke to signal our position."

Shade helped Danny up, "Fuck!" he yelled, as she grabbed his injured shoulder, and stood him up. "Watch it!"

Shade winced at the wound, "Sorry..." she sighed, as she helped him up the steps.

"Eugene...we gotta..." Danny grunted, as he left a trail of blood behind him, "Gotta...hurry up..." Danny lost his footing, and Shade was caught off guard, as Danny collapsed to the floor.

"Hey!" Warhammer yelled, running to Danny's side.

"Ah, shit." Steel muttered, running over to him.

"Danny, Danny," Warhammer slapped him, "Look, it's a shot in the arm..." he said, quickly noticing how much blood Church had been losing. "Shit. We need to get him out of here...now."

Warhammer and Shade helped him up, "Overrun pop the smoke." he ordered.

"Aw, man, I wanted to shoot a flare." Steel chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Just hang in there Danny..." Warhammer said. He noticed Danny's eyes flickering as he tried to keep them open, and the color of his skin leaving his face. They needed to get him out of there fast, or a popping a flare would be the last of their problems.

**(A/N) SO there's the newest update! Hope you enjoy. Next one will have some more character building aspects. Such as the relationship between Shade and Danny, and why he is so hostile, as well as some backstory for the main characters. And their nest nuke...in Brazil. Stay tuned, and please review! Because if anybody's enjoying it, I'd like to know! Thanks so much!**

**Cheers,**

**DantesClover**


	4. Broad spectrum

**Blacklist base, Russia. 2013.**

**[] [] []**

Danny Glacier blearily opened his eyes, he glanced down at his hands, the I.V, and tubes that dug into his skin was very unpleasant._ What happened?_ He thought, he remembered getting shot he remembered losing a large amount of blood, he remembered boarding the AC130, but nothing after that.

Danny tried to sit up, but he felt very dizzy, the whole room seemed to spin, he felt drunk...and not in the good way.

"Hey, decided to wake up did we?" Warhammer chuckled as he grabbed a seat and sat next to him. The ex-Delta operative looked at Danny's monitors, he was improving.

"What happened?" Danny asked, sitting up extremely slow. He hated feeling helpless, he hated injuries, but above all, he hated messing up.

"You got shot in the arm-"

"Wow! Really? No, way you fucking-"

"Watch it." Warhammer cut him off, "You got shot in the arm, and you lost a lot of blood." Warhammer explained, "To be honest, we didn't think you were gonna make it."

"That'd be a bitchy way to go out...loss of blood." Danny chuckled. Danny's skin was visibly pale, the loss of blood had taken a toll on him.

"I know." Warhammer chuckled slightly. "I'd make sure to shoot your corpse three or five times to make it look like you were a hero." Warhammer nudged him.

"Fuck you." Danny said. The middle finger Danny was giving to Warhammer caused Warhammer to chuckle even more.

"Don't get shot anymore." Warhammer said, "You gave us all a scare." Warhammer stood up, "I mean were a whole different level of bad ass...but we aren't a different level of human."

"I know." Danny sighed, "I'll be more cautious next time." Danny said. He knew that he had pushed Shade out of the way, and covered her so she wouldn't get hit. But he wasn't sure if the others knew.

"Take it easy for a few days." Warhammer said, "I want you to get back to training as soon as you feel ready." Warhammer said, "That round did a number on your tendons, and muscles. It'll be awhile before you're back to 110%."

Danny shook his head, "You know me." Danny winked at Warhammer from the hospital bed, "Last time I got shot how ling did it take?"

Warhammer nodded, "I know." he said, "But don't count on always being that lucky." Warhammer pointed, "I gotta report to finish up. Then me, Steel, and Overrun are probably gonna start preparations for the next nuke."

"Copy that." Danny waved.

Warhammer turned to leave, "By the way," he said, not turning around, "Shade said to tell you thanks..." Danny looked up suddenly. And with that Warhammer left the room.

Danny waited for the door to close, and then swung his feet around the side of the hospital bed, "Okay...walking, easy." Danny said, now he wasn't gonna need to retrain everything he knew how to do, but he had no idea how long he'd been laying in that hospital bed. But even four days off your feet would make anybodies legs week.

The door opened suddenly, and Shade entered, Danny recognized her, however, she looked...different. Samantha was around his height, but the top of her head was where his nose would be. So, not quite. Danny was fond of her, but also disliked her. He thought she was attractive to look at, blonde hair, nice figure, but Danny wasn't a pig. That just wasn't his thing.

"Hey." Shade said, standing awkwardly in his room.

"Hey." Danny said, his hands gripping the railing of the bed. He glanced down and quickly noticed the bullet shell on the side of the table.

"That was quite a risk you took..." Shade said, folding her arms across her chest, and walking to the end of her bed, "I thought you hated me."

Danny sighed, "Shut up..." he shook his head, "This isn't some happy school place, or some shit like that..." Danny said, looking at the floor, "And I don't hate you..." he said.

"Well, I kind of figured you didn't." Shade chuckled, "But it still caught me off guard when you protected me like you did."

"You protect your comrades." Danny snapped, "Always. It doesn't matter if you're hot, have nice tits, or if you're a giant muscle man." Danny almost yelled. The sudden raise in his voice caused him to start coughing. He covered his mouth quickly.

Shade felt embarrassed, "I'm sorry..." she said, looking at her feet, "I guess, I just assumed that because you saved me-"

Danny had stopped coughing, and as soon as he did, he cut her off, "You never assume..." he said, "Never." he would have looked at her, but he felt extremely weak.

"Yes, sir." Shade said. Shade nodded in agreement.

Danny sat there quietly, he did not want to ask Shade to help him up, he didn't want to ask for help. He could do it, he was perfectly capable.

Danny gripped the side of his bed, and placed his feet on the tile floor, he shivered from the cold. Danny started to put pressure on his feet, and they started to shake, muscles had definitely gotten weak. "Shade?" Danny sighed in annoyance, "Can you give me a hand?"

Shade bit her tongue, and held back a smile, "Yeah, sure." she said, walking over to him. "Here, give me your hand, and I'll help you up."

Danny nodded, and gripped her hand, as she helped him to his feet, "Thanks..." Danny muttered, as he finally made it to his feet.

"You need some more help?" Shade asked, keeping him up with her hands.

"I can fucking walk." Danny snarled, as he tried to pick his foot up. He would have landed on his ass, had Shade not been there.

"Easy!" Shade almost snapped, "You're gonna hurt yourself Danny..." she chuckled as she steadied him back on his feet again.

"Fuck off..." Danny snarled, as he so pridefully tried to stand, he hated not being able to do a thing on his own, he felt weak, incompetent...and he despised those feelings.

"Goddammit Danny!" Shade yelled, and stepped in front of Danny holding him in place, "Listen to me, you are hurt, you're going to need help. Overrun, Steel, and Warhammer are out, so that means I have to help you. So get over yourself, and let me help you!" Shade yelled.

Danny swallowed hard, not many people had the balls to stand up to Danny in that sort of tone, even Warhammer would allow Danny to talk back to him because he knew he was hot-tempered.

"Fuck you." Danny hissed, as Shade moved to his right side and helped him walk.

"Only in your dreams." Shade retorted back.

Shade continued to help walk Danny around his room. Danny, who wasn't too far gone, paced his room. It would be awhile before he could run, his legs were extremely weak. But he knew that Shade would be by his side for it all, and as much as he disliked her...he couldn't ask for anybody better.

**(A/N) Hey guys and gals. I'm sorry for my lack of posting, I've been kind of busy, and I know I suck...so here is something to tide you all over. I actually really enjoyed writing this, (however short it is, again sorry) But it kind of steers the attention back to the whole team, rather than just Danny. I hope you all enjoy, thanks for reading, and please review! :)  
****Cheers,  
****DantesClover**


End file.
